You Make Me Can See world Again,Doctor
by stephanie istalri
Summary: ada seorang dokter bernama Yunho yang diberi asisten. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar ia atu ketika sang asisten mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan matanya.Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?/klo pensaran langsung baca/klo ga suka ga usah di baca./summary aneh dan ga nyambung.(jangan sekali-kali percaya ama sumarrynya author istalri.


**I CAN'T LET YOU GO**

**YUNJAE**

**YANG LAIN CUMA NUMPANG,OK?**

**STEPHANIEISTALRI**

**n/b:Aku author yang baru ngepublish satu cerita ini,aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti peraturan yang baru di buat 2012 di wordpress itu,maka mohon bantuannya,ya!Maaf banyak ngedit *dimarahin jocee -_-  
**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah rumah sakit ternama di tahu berapa banyak dokter muda yang tampan dan juga elit bekerja di sini?Yang pasti banyak sekali,dan sekarang aku akan menceritakan salah satu cerita cinta dari dokter di yang akan kuceritakan ceritanya adalah seorang dokter bernama Yunho.

Yunho adalah seorang namja tampan yang bekerja di sana,kalian pikir ia pasti punya pacar atau mantan pacar bukan?Tapi kenyataannya lain ia belum pernah mempunyai pacar sama sekali dan tak pernah tergoda pada banyak perawat yang pada suatu hari...

"Yun,kudengar akan ada perawat baru yang akan bekerja di sini sebagai bawahanmu,benarkah itu?"kata Ahra penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah itu,kepala perawat kim...,(*tinuit,itu suara Iphone Yunho)Sebentar"Kata Yunho kepada Ahra sambil menjawab telepon dari kepala perawat Park.

"Halo,di sini Jung ya kepala perawat Park,Apa?kau akan memberi seorang perawat sebagai asisten yang akan membantuku?Baiklah,aku segera ke banyak perawat Park."kata Yunho yang menjawab teleponya.

"Benar sekali katamu, akan memiliki asisten yang dapat awas saja kalau dia berusaha menggodaku seperti banyak perawat lain."kata Yunho dengan wajah Ahra hanya diam mematung terbengong-bengong kebingungan dengan ucapan Yunho tadi.

**.**

_**Di ruangan kepala perawat...**_

"Menurutku kau sudah senior dokter Yunho oleh karena itu aku mau memberimu seorang asisten."

"Apakah asistenku yeoja?"

"Ya asistenmu yeoja,dan yeoja ini sudah berpengalaman Kim ini orangnya."kata kepala perawat Park sambil menunjuk Jaejooong yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"mwo?inikah orangnya?uhuk,uhuk,uhuk"kata Yunho yang langsung tersedak ketika melihat Jaejoong.

sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihatnya tapi demi diterima di ruangan kerja itu ia mengurungkan niatnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya di ruangan kerjaku,mari ikut aku ke sana!"kata Yunho pasti.

"Aku pergi dulu ya kepala perawat Park."kata Jaejoong.

_Perawat yang tak perlu menggodaku untuk mendapatkanku_.begitulah pikir Yunho.

**.**

****_**Di ruangan Yunho...**_

"tugasmu di sini adalah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.!Jangan coba-coba untuk melawan,ya?!kau mengerti?"kata Yunho tegas.

"ya ,aku mengerti"kata Jaejong dengan Yunho pun membalas senyumannya.

Deg,deg,deg,ya ampun kenapa aku ini?tapi...ternyata dokter Yunho manis kalo lagi senyum,tampan kalau sedang menggunakan gaya Jaejoong.

_**.**_

_**Sore harinya.../13.35 p.m**_

"Huh,mungkin karena sudah sore bus sudah tidak ada yang lewat sekali pun,hujan pula"gumam jaejoong.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang membunyikan klakson di dekatnya,dan itu artinya mobil itu menuju dirinya.

"Halo,apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya Jaejoong yang masih ada di luar.

"Tentu"kata Yunho yang membuka jendela Jaejoong kaget sekali karena orang itu adalah Yunho.

"Dokter Yunho kenapa?Ada apa?"tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Sepertinya yang memerlukan bantuan itu kau bukan aku...Ayo naik!Biar kuantarkan kau kerumahmu!"

"Ng?Benarkah?"

"Ya cepat masuk kalau ingin kau kuantar sampai ke rumah!"

"Terimakasih dok!"

Mobil itu -tama mobil itu yang membuka percakapan adalah Jaejoong.

"Nnnnng?Dokter Yunho?"

"Ya?Kenapa?"

"Dokter mau ke mana?"

"Aku juga mau pulang ke ,ya kau tahu kenapa tadi tak ada satupun bus yang lewat?"

"Ha?Memangnya ada apa tadi tak ada bus yang lewat satu pun?"muka Jaejoong pun penasaran.

"Karena hari ini adalah Hari Lingkungan Hidup bus tidak boleh ada yang informasi yang kudapat dari karena itu aku berinisiatif menjemputmu di seperti yang kuduga kau sedang menunggu bus."kata Yunho datar.

_Kenapa namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ini memperhatikanku sekali?Apa mungkin karena aku asistennya atau mungkin karena ini hari pertamaku bekerja?Maka aku belum mengetahui kebaikannya?_pikir lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah tertidur Yunho

"Jae...,Jae...,Jae... bangunlah kita makan dulu."kata Yunho sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"hoaaaaaaam,eh?Apa?kok makan?kata Jaejoong masih mengantuk.

"Di luar anginnya sangat kencang,kalau melanjutkan akan berbahaya,jadi lebih baik kita makan dulu saja,lagi pula sekarang sudah jam makan,kau pasti lapar,kan?"kata Yunho menjelaskan.

"Eh,maaf,ya aku terttidur di mobilmu."

"Ah,tak apa kok,itu biasa,mungkin kau kelelahan setelah bekerja,ayo kita makan."

"Ya"

Dan dimulailah kisah cinta mereka...

**Di restoran/…**

" Apa yang akan kau makan, Jae? " tanya Yunho seperti penuh perhatian

" Kau saja yang memilih. Aku bingung harus makan apa. "

Deg, deg, deg, ya ampun apa yang sudah kupikirkan selama ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat? pikir Jaejong sambil menunggu Yunho memilihkan makanan untuknya .

**Saat makanan diantarkan….**

" Emm…. Dokter Yunho, apakah ini….." tiba – tiba saja percakapan Jaejong berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

" Kau ingin mengatakan apa sebelum aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

" Jika kau ingin bicara, bicaralah saja duluan. " kata Jaejong penasaran.

" Bagaimana kalau kita berkata bersama – sama? " kata Yunho juga penasaran. Tiba – tiba saja jantung Yunho juga berdetak begitu cepat.

" Baiklah! "

" Satu dua tiga, Apakah ini makanan kesukaanmu? "

Jaejong kaget sampai ia tidak dapat berkata apa - apa. Mereka tak habis pikir mengapa mereka dapat menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Mereka makan tanpa berkata apa – apa. Setelah selesai mereka langsung kembali ke mobil.

**Di mobil…..**

Yunho memulai percakapan dengan wajah berseri – seri.

" Emm, apakah kau suka? Ini adalah restoran favoritku selama aku kerja."

" Tentu, terima kasih ! "

Keduanya hening sejenak. Tiba – tiba saja Jaejong ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Yunho.

" Dokter Yunho, mengapa kita bisa menanyakan hal yang sama tadi? "

" Aku tidak tahu ." jawab Yunho singkat. Tetapi kemudian Yunho ingin berkata lagi.

" Dimana rumahmu? " jawab Yunho dengan suara berat.

Sepertinya ia nampak tersinggung akibat pertanyaan Jaejong tadi.

" Sudah dekat koq. Hanya tinggal belok ke kiri saja. Disitu ada toko bunga. Dan itulah rumahku. "

" Aku tau."

Sebenarnya hati Yunho memang tersinggung. Air matanya nampak panas karena itu. Tetapi ia tidak berani menunjukkan kemarahan itu kepada Jaejong.

Semenjak itu mereka jadi terdiam. Mereka tidak bercakap – cakap lagi. Namun Jaejong memulai percakapan pada saat sudah di depan rumahnya.

" Terima kasih banyak Yunho! Kau memang dokter terbaik yang kukenal.

" Sama – sama " jawab Yunho dengan nada berat. Ia masih juga ngambek.

Pagi harinya cuaca sangat berangin. Jaejong mencari bus untuk ditumpangi. Namun mobil membunyikan klakson.

" Selamat pagi! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" Tentu. " yang menjawab adalah Yunho.

" Ada apa dok? Sepertinya kau masih tersinggung."

Ternyata Jaejong tahu Yunho tersinggung.

" Siapa yang tersinggung? Sudahlah naik saja ke mobilku karena cuaca berangin. Sulit ditemukan bus di sekitar sini. "

" Baiklah, terima kasih dok! "

Di perjalanan Yunho yang membuka pertanyaan.

" Apakah kau sudah sarapan? "

" Sudahlah, masa belum ! "

" Jangan – jangan kau belum sikat gigi? " kata Yunho sedikit menggoda.

Ada apa dengan Yunho? Kemarin ngambek sekarang menggoda. Benar – benar dokter yang aneh

" Kau ini kerjanya hanya menggoda saja. Jangan – jangan kau itu selingkuh dengan banyak perempuan di dunia ini. " kata Jaejong balas menggoda tetapi dengan nada agak kesal.

" Siapa bilang? Aku belum pernah punya pacar. Aku juga tidak suka dengan godaan ratusan perempuan di dunia ini! "

" Kau pasti berbohong. Nanti akan ada buktinya jika kau menggoda perempuan. "

" Seenaknya saja. "

Mereka berdua tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Ketika sampai pun mereka tidak berbicara. Mereka melakukan pekerjaannya masing – masing. Sebelum selesai kerja, Yunho berkata kepada Jaejong:

" Nanti akan kuantar pulang kau. "

" Baik, terima kasih. "

Pada saat perjalanan Jaejong memutuskan untuk diam dan Yunho juga begitu.

" Mungkin lebih baik aku diam daripada berhadapan dengan Yunho yang keras kepala. " kata Jaejong dalam hati.

Jaejong sampai di rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yunho.

Keesokan harinya Yunho mengabarkan kepada Jaejong bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemputnya pagi ini karena ia harus memeriksa ibunya di rumahnya. Ibunya sudah berumur. Sebenarnya ia terkena serangan jantung. Ibunya pun akan tinggal di rumah Yunho sampai beliau sembuh.

Terpaksa Jaejong berjalan kaki karena ia tidak menemukan bus yang lewat di sekitar situ. Saat berjalan kaki, matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko mainan yang sangat banyak mainan. Ia berpikir akan mengunjungi toko mainan itu setelah pulang kerja nanti. Ia berpikir apa saja yang akan dibelinya untuk adiknya tercinta yang sedang jatuh sakit. Adiknya terlahir anak yang autis. Ia sangat aneh. Sambil menyebrang jalan ia juga terus memikirkannya. Tetapi karena terlalu asyik berpikir, tanpa disadari ada sebuah truk besar yang melewati tersebut. Dengan segera Jaejong tertabrak. Ia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat Jaejong bekerja oleh orang – orang yang melihatnya. Yunho yang begitu melihat langsung memeriksanya. Ketika Jaejong sadar ia berkata:

" Dimana aku? "

" Kau di rumah sakit. "

" Apakah itu dokter Yunho? " tanyanya lemas

" Ya begitulah. Aku begitu melihat dirimu langsung tergesa – gesa untuk memeriksa kau. Orang – orang di sekitar jalan yang membawamu kemari. Tetapi sepertinya kau tak apa. Hanya kau butuh istirahat saja. Maaf aku tidak dapat menjemputmu dan membawamu kemari. " katanya merasa bersalah.

" Tak apa dokter! " Kau begitu baik hati mau mengantar dan menjemputku. Sebetulnya kau tak perlu mengatakannya. Kau dokter terbaik yang pernah kukenal selama ini. Tak ada dokter yang sebaik engkau. Tapi dok,…. " kata – katanya terhenti karena mendengar suara anak menangis.

" Tapi apa? Katakanlah Jaejong. Aku akan rela melakukan apa saja sampai kau sembuh dari sakitmu.

" Mengapa ruangan ini gelap sekali? Apakah lampu di ruangan ini kaugelapkan sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu? " tanya Jaejong penasaran tetapi sedikit kaget.

" Disini terang benderang. Cahaya matahari masuk menyinari ruangan dan lampu kunyalakan pula. "

" Lalu mengapa."

" Biar kuperiksa terlebih dahulu. "

Betapa kagetnya Yunho ketika memeriksa dan hasilnya Jaejong buta. Tetapi ia tidak berani memberitahunya karena takut kalau – kalau ia menangis. Ia tidak suka melihat orang menangis.

" Hmmm, sepertinya kau harus operasi karena kau….. "

" Kenapa aku? Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku? Apa aku buta? "

Yunho diam sejenak. Lalu berkata:

" Perkataanmu benar. Kau buta. "

" Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku kurang berhati – hati. Seharusnya tak kupikirkan sebelumnya. " kata Jaejong kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

" Tenanglah kau kan akan menjalani operasi. Kau tak perlu ketakutan. " kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Sebetulnya Yunho juga menangis saat itu. Ia tidak rela orang yang dicintainya buta. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah tertarik pada Jaejong sejak pertama kali bertemu. Begitu pula dengan Jaejong.

" Kau tak perlu memedulikan biaya operasi ini Jaejong. Nanti kupertimbangkan lagi. " kata Yunho sambil menghusap air matanya.

" Apakah operasi akan berlangsung bersama engkau? "

" Tidak, aku adalah dokter bedah. Tidakkah kau tahu? Masa kau tidak mengetahui aku dokter apa? Kau kan asistenku. Tetapi sahabatku akan melaksanakan operasi tersebut. Pasti operasi akan berjalan dengan baik. "

" Baiklah. " katanya lesu.

" Semangat Jaejong. Fighting! "

Ia hanya tersenyum. Ia berharap orang yang ditaksirnya menungguinya sampai operasi selesai.

Operasi berlangsung dan operasi pun berjalan lancar. 1 jam setelah operasi dilaksanakan Jaejong siuman.

" Dimana dokter Yunho ? " kata Jaejong

Hal yang pertama dicari olehnya adalah dokter Yunho yang setia menemaninya.

" Dokter sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk merawat ibunya. Tapi ia berpesan ia akan segera kembali. " kata perawat dengan muka bergembira karena Jaejong siuman.

" Tapi siapa pendonor mataku itu? Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. " katanya masih lemas

" Kami tidak dapat menjawab karena itu perintah dari pendonor tersebut. Yang jelas ia senang hati mendonorkan matanya tersebut. Ia suka membantu orang lain. Ia orang yang baik. "

" Bolehkah aku minta tolong? "

" Tentu, silakan ajukan pertanyaan tersebut. "

" Tolong sampaikan pada pendonor mata tersebut terima kasih banyak. "

" Baik! Itu adalah pertolongan termudah. "

" Terima kasih! Oh iya, berapa biaya operasi ini? Orang tuaku akan segera membayarnya. "

" Kau tidak usah membayarnya. Kami diminta dokter Yunho untuk tidak melakukannya. "

" Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak! "

" Kau harus dirawat di ruang inap beberapa waktu karena keadaanmu belum membaik. Dokter Yunho akan segera datang. "

Berhari – hari ia menunggu kedatangan dokter Yunho tetapi tidak datang juga. Sampai ia sudah sembuh pun dokter Yunho belum datang juga.

" Kemana dia? Katanya dia akan datang tetapi mana? Ia tidak datang. Benar – benar jahat dokter Yunho. Dia kan sudah berjanji. "

" Ia masih banyak urusan. " kata salah seorang perawat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membenci doter Yunho.

" Orang seperti dia harus mendapat hukuman. Berani mengingkari janji seenaknya saja. "

Liburan pun tiba. Ia memutuskan untuk berlibur ke desa terpencil untuk melihat keadaan di desa itu.

Saat di desa ia bertemu seorang pemuda tampan berkaca mata hitam. Kelihatannya pemuda itu buta. Tetapi ketika berada di dekat Jaejong ia berjalan cepat – cepat. Ia aneh melihatnya.

" Orang itu aneh. Masa dia begitu menghindariku seperti Dokter Yunho saja nampaknya." kata Jaejong cekikikan.

Tiba – tiba terlantas pikirannya suatu firasat buruk. Ia terus memikirkan pemuda itu. Tetapi ia merasa Yunho berada di dekatnya.

Ditanyanya salah seorang penjaga desa itu.

" Permisi Pak! Apakah Anda mengetahui pemuda tampan yang berkaca mata hitam? "

" Oh orang itu! Ia adalah Yunho. "

Jaejong kaget.

" Ia mendonorkan matanya untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak mau orang itu buta. Maka dari itu ia mengorbankan diri untuk dijadikan donor mata. Lalu ia pergi kesini karena ia tidak mau memberitahu siapa – siapa mengenai hal ini terutama orang yang dicintainya. Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang dicintainya. "

Penjaga desa itu tidak tahu menahu bahwa hal itu tidak boleh diceritakan kepadanya.

Jaejong pingsan seketika.

END

cakap-cakap author

Perkenalkan saya stephanieistalri/kalian boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan steph,saya author baru yang belum berpengalaman maka mohon kritik dan sarannya,ya!maaf lain kali akan lebih panjang.

THX to jovalenci,dll.

Please review my story-


End file.
